Pickles
by Praevarus
Summary: Harry discovers Draco is pregnant in a rather unusual way. Slash, Mpreg.


**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

**Warnings: **Includes Mpreg and slash. You have been warned.

**A/N: **Written for the prompt 'pickle'.

**Pickles**

"We should do this more often," Draco purred before swiping his tongue across Harry's whipped cream covered chest. "Combining my two favourite things in the world, why haven't I thought of this before?"

"And what would those two favourite things be?" Harry asked playfully, licking a bit of cream from Draco's bottom lip. "Whipped cream and chocolate?"

"Obviously." Draco, who had been planning on coating one of Harry's nipples with melted chocolate, put the bottle down and instead kissed his boyfriend on the mouth. "Don't be ridiculous," he whispered against the other's lips. "Food and my very favourite school rival."

Harry pulled Draco closer and kissed him back deeply, hardly paying attention to the sticky mess they were making. A quick scourgifyafterwards, and it would all be taken care of. "Fuck, I want you," he moaned into the kiss as the sensation of their sticky, naked bodies sliding together became too much.

Draco sat up, straddling Harry's hips. "That can be arranged." He started to lick and kiss a path along Harry's chocolate and cream covered chest, starting at his nipples (Harry had shivered so beautifully when he'd first put the cold whipped cream on them), along his stomach, then further down...Just when Harry was sure he'd feel Draco's lips around his cock any moment, the blond withdrew and sat up.

Harry hadn't realized that he'd closed his eyes in pleasure, but he must have because they shot open now as he watched Draco in surprise. His boyfriend had apparently not only gotten up from the bed, but was currently in the process of leaving the bedroom. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry groaned.

"Oh, I'll be right back. I promise. I just want to make it even better."

As the blond exited the room, Harry let his head fall back on his pillow and rolled his eyes. It was true that Harry wasn't the kinky one in their relationship and Draco was the one who had coaxed him into trying this, but he'd found himself enjoying it much more than he'd expected. And now Draco had left him in his painfully hard state.

Even though it only took Draco about two minutes to get back to their bedroom, Harry had almost reached the point of taking care of himself by the time he came back. Harry was utterly pleased and more than ready to fuck his brains out, when he realized what Draco had taken with him.

"Draco...what on earth is that?"

Draco looked at him as though he was mentally challenged. "It's a jar of pickles, obviously." He was already unscrewing the lid.

"Obviously," Harry repeated. "I can see that. But unless you're about to tell me that pickles are known for their amazing qualities as an aphrodisiac, I fail to understand why you felt the need to bring them into this."

Draco looked back and forth between Harry and the jar of pickles a couple of times as though he had not yet thought about the answer to that question. "Well..." He took a pickle out of the jar and, much to Harry's disgust, swiped up some of the whipped cream on Harry's body with it. He then put the pickle into his mouth and sucked the cream off. "They're good."

"Draco!" Harry only got a confused blink in return. "There's nothing appealing about pickles and whipped cream. In fact, it's disgusting. And it's not sexy. There's nothing sexy about pickles. If you want to get shagged tonight, I suggest you get rid of that jar of pickles and come over here to continue what we started."

Unfortunately, Harry didn't get so much as a shrug in response. Draco seemed to have completely forgotten about him, now using the whipped cream from the can to coat the pickles with. "Fine," Harry mumbled. "If you'd rather suck on a pickle than suck on my cock, we're done here." He took off to the bathroom in order to take a shower. He'd secretly hoped that Draco would follow him, but he seemed to be much too pleased with his pickles. Harry huffed and cleaned himself up.

After two months of Draco obsessively dipping pickles into substances including but not limited to whipped cream, jam, mayonnaise, yogurt and mustard, Harry did start to get rather worried about him. Yet, he was almost getting used to it and with Draco being known for being a bit of a drama queen, he wasn't too surprised when he came home from work one day to find Draco moping over a jar of pickles and a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"I'm fat," he announced when Harry asked him what was wrong, sounding completely serious and intensely sad.

Harry frowned, watching as Draco stuffed more pickles and ice cream into his mouth. Draco had always been one of those people who could eat whatever they wanted without ever gaining any weight, but he loved to complain about the imaginary pounds he'd put on. Harry had a hunch he never actually believed it himself, because it never stopped him from eating whatever he liked. This time though, it seemed different. Like he actually meant it.

Suddenly, something started to dawn on Harry. An idea that seemed ridiculous at first, but started to make more and more sense as he thought about it. "Come with me," he said, and before Draco could protest, Harry took his hand and dragged him up the stairs to their bedroom.

Putting Draco in front of the full length mirror, Harry took off his boyfriend's shirt and stood behind him. Slowly but surely, a smile started to play around his lips as he realized he was right. Draco's limbs and face were still as slim as ever, but his stomach was starting to bulge very slightly. "Draco, you're not fat."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Have you looked at me? Maybe you need some new glasses."

"Draco," Harry repeated, this time with more urgency in his voice. "You're not fat. You're pregnant."

Draco shot Harry a look of disbelief in the mirror, but then his gaze dropped to his stomach and his eyes widened. "Merlin."

Harry nodded. "Merlin's right." Yet, he couldn't stop smiling. He slid his hands down Draco's body and put them on his stomach, gently rubbing circles.

They stood there in silence for a long time, neither of them able to move their eyes away from Draco's stomach. But as the silence wore on, Harry started to get nervous. "Aren't you happy?" He asked worriedly. "We're going to have a baby."

"I know. I am happy," Draco said quietly. He seemed even paler than usual to Harry. "I just need to...get used to the idea."

Harry nodded, pretending to understand, but to be honest, he couldn't understand how Draco wasn't jumping up and down with excitement. "What do you say, should we celebrate?" He whispered into Draco's ear, kissing his cheek.

It was clear Draco realized what kind of celebration Harry had in mind, because a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "I...I don't...Harry, in a few months I will be really big, you know. And you won't..."

He was interrupted by Harry before he could finish his sentence. "Yes, you will be really big. And you will be gorgeous." He spun Draco around and kissed him reassuringly. "Will you come celebrate with me now?"

"But..."

"Come on," Harry pleaded. Then, with a suggestive wink, he whispered seductively into Draco's ear, "I will let you put whipped cream on my pickle?"

Needless to say, this was an offer Draco couldn't refuse.


End file.
